prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2015
Survivor Series 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on November 22, 2015 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia, the first time the state has hosted the event. The twenty-ninth event under the Survivor Series chronology, this edition celebrated The Undertaker's 25-year tenure in WWE, which began at the 1990 Survivor Series. Nine matches took place at the event, with one being shown on the pre-show. In the main event, Roman Reigns defeated Dean Ambrose to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Sheamus then cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Roman Reigns to win the title from him. Background Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Hell in a Cell, Seth Rollins defeated Kane to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The following night on Raw, eight superstars that were victorious at Hell in Cell competed in singles matches and the winners faced each other in a Fatal 4-Way match, with the winner becoming #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series, in which Roman Reigns won. However, on November 5th, Rollins suffered multiple knee injuries in a live event in Dublin, Ireland, therefore the match was cancelled and the title vacated, with a tournament set for Survivor Series to crown a new champion. On the [[November 2, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|November 2 episode of Raw]], Paige defeated Becky Lynch, Brie Bella and Sasha Banks in a Fatal 4-Way match to earn a Divas Championship match against Charlotte at Survivor Series. At Hell in a Cell, The Wyatt Family attacked The Undertaker after he lost to Brock Lesnar in a Hell in a Cell match and carried him out of the arena. The following night on Raw, Kane confronted The Wyatt Family, but was attacked and also carried out of the arena. On the [[November 9, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|November 9th episode of Raw]], The Undertaker and Kane returned and attacked The Wyatt Family. On the [[November 12, 2015 Smackdown results|November 12th episode of SmackDown]], Bray Wyatt challenged The Brothers of Destruction to a tag team match at Survivor Series against two handpicked members of The Wyatt Family, which they accepted. On November 17, it was announced on WWE.com that a Five-on-five traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match would take place at the event. On the [[October 22, 2015 Smackdown results|October 22 episode of SmackDown]], Tyler Breeze made his WWE debut and attacked Dolph Ziggler. On the [[October 29, 2015 Smackdown results|October 29 episode of SmackDown]], after Ziggler defeated The Miz, Breeze attacked Ziggler. On the [[November 2, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|November 2 episode of Raw]], Breeze distracted Ziggler during Ziggler's match with Kevin Owens, allowing Owens to get the victory. On the [[November 19, 2015 Smackdown results|November 19 episode of SmackDown]], after Breeze defeated Zack Ryder, Ziggler attacked Breeze. Later in the show, it was announced that Ziggler would face Breeze at the event. ISIS threat On November 21, 2015, the FBI announced that they were investigating an alleged threat by the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant at the event. The FBI released the statement, "The FBI is aware of reports of an alleged threat that includes an Atlanta, Georgia venue and event. While we take all threats seriously, we do not have specific or credible information of an attack at this time. We have, however, made the proper notifications as we continue to work closely with our law enforcement and private sector partners to keep our community safe." International Business Times reported that the hacker group Anonymous were responsible for uncovering the information. WWE released a statement claiming that the show will go on as scheduled. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Neville, The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley), Titus O'Neil & Goldust defeated The Miz, Bo Dallas, Stardust & The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) in a Five-on-five traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match (18:10) *Roman Reigns defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Zeb Colter) in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Tournament Semi Finals Match (14:05) *Dean Ambrose defeated Kevin Owens in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Tournament Semi Finals Match (11:20) *Ryback, Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) & The Uso Brothers (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods), Sheamus & King Barrett in a Five-on-five traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match (17:33) *Charlotte © defeated Paige by submission to retain the WWE Divas Championship (14:18) *Tyler Breeze (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Dolph Ziggler (6:41) *The Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker & Kane) defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper) (w/ Braun Strowman & Erick Rowan) (10:18) *Roman Reigns defeated Dean Ambrose in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Tournament Final Match to win the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship (9:01) *Sheamus defeated Roman Reigns © to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (0:34) Survivor Series elimination matches ----------- Tournament brackets Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Survivor Series DVD release * Survivor Series 2015 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 2015 Official Website * on WWE Network * Kickoff on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2015 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2015 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2015 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events